beglitchedfandomcom-20200213-history
Beglitched
Beglitched (stylized as BEGLITCHED) is a cyberpink puzzle game independently developed by Hexecutable in the Unity engine. It was released on Microsoft Windows on October 7, 2016. Beglitched has won the "Independent Games Festival 2016 Best Student Game" award. It has also been featured at xoxo arcade 2016, Fantastic Arcade 2015, Bit Bash 2016, and so on. Beglitched was also a finalist at Indiecade 2016. Gameplay The battles in Beglitched are tactical puzzles that emphasize deduction. Battles take place on a “battle-grid” that operates much like a match-3 game such as Bejeweled or Candy Crush. A defining difference from those games is that individual tiles on the battle grid can be activated to reveal information or attack enemies and that the enemy is also present and hidden on the battle grid. To win a battle, the player must place a bomb tile on the location of the enemy and then activate it to disconnect the enemy from the network and thus win the battle. Since the enemy is hidden, the player must activate computer tiles and compass tiles to gain clues about the enemy’s location. Each action the player takes (either swapping tiles in a match-3 style or activating tiles) costs a “cycle”. When the player runs out of cycles, the enemy attacks, dealing damage to the player. Enemies in the game come in many varieties and will often move around the battle grid as the player takes actions. Additionally, some enemies will have special abilities depending on their theme (such as the spam king who is able to instantly attack when he lands on a spam tile).[1] Signification and Symbols Computer: can be matched to regain cycles. This symbol can also be clicked on to help locate an opposing hacker at the expense of 1e. When you match three computers, you get +2 cycles. When you match four, you get +3 cycles, etc. Bomb: used to defeat hackers. Click on a bomb to detonate it for 2e. When a bomb explodes on top of a hacker, they will lose HP, and one bomb goes off, all of the bombs next to it also explode. When you match three bombs, they become an upgraded bomb with a larger radius. Compass: can locate hackers. When you click on a compass, you will spend 2e to activate it. Activated compasses will point in the direction of the hacker and highlight all of the hacker's possible locations. When you match three, they will become an upgraded compass. Battery: restores your energy. Energy is used for retreating and activating other symbols. Keep in mind that you can only have a maximum of 8 energy at once. When you don't have enough energy, you won't be able to defeat opposing hackers. Dollar Sign: gives you money. Keep in mind that when you leave a network, you lose the money that you've gained, and you always begin a network with $100 at your disposal. When you match three, you gain $20. When you match four, you gain $30, etc.